Roaring Skies 2: Nuck's Pride
is the sequel to Roaring Skies. Plot Luke and Nuck lived together for 6 years. Nuck's son, Tommy, had to become a king. Tommy and his Voltleaf friend, Riffi played together until they heard a how,. Riffi's death was by the wolf who killed him. Then exiled her for it. In the video Zira takes Tommy to Simba's past and tells him lies about Mufasa's death. Kopa gets mad at her for saying such things and tells her about Scar who killed Mufasa. Zira starts to get mad and askes Kopa If Simba didn't kill Scar who did. The Hyenas Riffi says Zira hits him and says SHUT UP! Riffi starts to run for his dad and mom Zira calls his name and saids Vitani will be happy when your gone. (Carley and Riffi are in love, by the way) Kopa stops Zira comes for the kill. Nala knows somethings wrong so she trys to find Riffi. All the pride split up looking for the prince. Nuck finds Tommy lifeless. With blood tears runing down his eyes from so much pain from his slow death, Nala says over and over that she is sorry. Bubblegum Troll finds the wolf whos paws had blood all over them. Zira says just kill her but there will be 3 cubs without a mother. Simba says to get her cub. Ziras askes why because she thinks hes going to kill them. But says her and her cubs are exiled. Zira after being exiled meets the hyenas who say they will kill her is she trys anything on them. Like she did Kopa. Vitani asked what happen to Riffi is he hurt? Zira says he is not hurt and Vitani gets very happy and says good! But then Zira gets all mad about the thing and says he is dead. Vitani has a meltdown. Meanwhile Simba's mate Nala is in a deep depression. And is not making any milk to feed Kiara because she won't eat she sits and does nothing. Simba trys to help and makes Kiara next in line. As he walks in Nala is sleeping in her dream Kopa is trying to talk to her and help her she does not hear him. Then she opens her eyes Riffi? She falls off the rock and Simba says to let it go. But I can't my baby is dead! She says Simba reminds her she is not getting any milk and Kiara will die is she does not eat. Riffi would not want his sister to die. He says Nala says shes sorry and gives Kiara a hug. Meanwhile Mheetu just got the news about Kopa and rushes home. And Luke and Bark rush to the tree house too. Meanwhile Vitani is trying to see Simba but the animals stop her. She finds a way to get over it. She meets a hyena and they become friends the hyena reminds her that not all hyenas are evil and mean. The hyena says it must be hard on with... Vitani cuts her off Ya it is I never thought Simba could be so mean. She says "Im not talking about Bubblegum Troll im talking about you..." The wolves' mother calls cuting her off again she leaves. Category:Other Geo Animation Studios films